Falling Walls
by Mortal Lil Joker
Summary: Katniss and Marvel are brother and sister who are victors. Marvel; move to District 1 after their farther died. Katniss is the 12 year old victor of the 69th Hunger Games whith her brother the 71st. Years later, during the 73rd Games, sixteen-year-old Katniss Everdeen has caught the eyes of the tribute from two, Cato Stone. Katniss/Cato
1. AN

**A/N: SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! I had tests and did not have time to write. I plan on writing soon so don't give up on me! Please check out my new story OTHER SIDE**

**Here is the summary.**

**Panem is not the only other courtry. There is a place, named Treace, where creatures live. Katniss Everdeen and her brothers Marvel and Finnick and sister Prim, are from there but got trap and sent to the districts. Katniss and Marvel get reaped in the 74th Hunger Games but they get stop by war breaking out between districts. They try and escape with others to Trease. Cato/Katniss.**

**Sorry if it sucks ,but I have had this story in my head and wanted to share it.**

**Thanks for sticking with me **

** Love my fans,**

** _Katniss and Cato's child2_**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**_ ME:_ Who is going to do the first author's note today?  
_Katniss:_ Let my dear brother do it.  
_Marvel:_ Which one?  
_Katniss:_ How about we let the older one do it. Take look into the little girl is the girl with the silver eyes. awa...  
_ME:_ That's suppose to be a surprise Katniss. Don't tell them.  
_Marvel:_ She won't. Now that that's over with, who is going to do it?  
_Prim:_ Lets have a reaping.  
_ME:_ OK! Now lets se...  
_Haymitch:_ SHUT THE HELL UP. KATNISS AND CATO'S CHILD2 DOESN'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! Are you happy now. You, read the story now.**

* * *

**Katniss**

"Katniss, please hurry up. We have to be one time!", Effie shrieks as I walk toward her.

Once I get into the elevator, I see Haymitch is trying to control his anger over the loud beast next to him.

Once we get on the training center ground, we head our way to the chariot parade. Once we arrive I give my tributes some last minutes tips sinceHaymitch went to the bar

."Smile and wave. They will love it and it will get you sponsors".

I really doubt they will need some since I have got a lot of 'appointments' this past year since I turn 16. I had four years of freedom being a victory before Snow messed it up. My twin brother, Marvel, sadly had the same faith as me.

Anyways the parade was about to begin so I start to head over to the balcony where the mentors seat to see their tributes. Before I walk away from Danny and Mya, my tributes, I feel some one staring at me.

I turn around and find icy blue eyes staring at my silver ones. These eyes belong to the District Two male tribute. I decide to have a little fun and smile and wink his way.

He seems to be startled so I smirk and walk away. On my way out, I still feel his eyes staring back at me.

**Cato**

She smiled at me? Who was this girl? I know she is not a tribute because she's not dress in a costume. Shemust be a stylist, but she was dressed normal. Well they say the stylist for 12 dress normal.

Suddenly, the crowd outside the doors start to cheer letting me know District One has already gone out. I will have time to think about the girl with the silver eyes later.

~After the parade~

On my way back, I see the same girl. Wondering who this girl was, I ask my mentor, Brutus, who she is.

"I will show you when we get to our floor". Guessing I have a confused face on, he smirk. After getting off on our floor ,Brutus disappers to another room. I decided to explore my home for the next week.

Only when I'm about to start, he comes back and puts a tape in the T.V. After awhile, the anthem starts to play and it shows District One reaping. I'm about to ask why Brutus is showing me this when he shush me.

After a while, it gets to District Twelve. The only twelve-year-old in the games is reaped for the girls. When she goes up there, it looks as if she was bored. Once I look at the girl's eyes. The same silver eyes


	3. AN 2

**Sorry**** for not updating in a while. I plan on updating this week so stay with me. I want to thank all the support and reviews. I see a lot of you like my stories and want me to continue. I will so don't leave me.**

** -love**  
**_Catniss's child2_**


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**ME:**** Who wants to do it tod-  
****Prim:**** Me, me, ME!  
****ME:**** Ok, Take it away  
****Prim:**** Ya! Here I go. Catniss's child2 doesn-  
****Rue:**** Doesn't own the Hunger Games. Now sorry for being rude but-  
****Cato:**** Talk later! Now move so I can read the screen  
****ME:**** Someone mad  
****Cato:**** What was that  
****Me: ****Hay, look likes it is time to read so go ahead!  
****Cato:**** Mhhh...**

* * *

**Katniss**

_The next day_

"Okay, so what are we suppose to do now?" Mya asks very shyly.

"Well you will be training today so stay together. Also, watch out for the Careers and don't show your talent unless you need to. Finally, try to learn survival skills. Everyone wants to pick up a weapon." I say after finishing my breakfast.

"What about allies?", this time it is Danny who asked. " If you want, you can ally with other people".

"Hurry, hurry, hurry children. We need to go now or we will be late!" shouts the colorful Effie.

I sear, how is she this happy all the time.

Today she is wearing a rainbow dress and matching heels with a white wig. She is as colorful as the words coming from under Haymitch breath.

"I have a meeting for sponsors all day so you can have the day off and relax." At this, me and Haymitch fell on the couch with relief as the doors to the elevator closes.

"I've done this for three years, this being my fourth, and it is still hard. I even get help from Rosy this year, which isn't a lot, and it is still hard." I grumble as Rosy walks in and gives me the finger, meaning she heard me.

"Try twenty-two years", the drunk next to me says. "Who knew he could count?" laughs Rosy as I try to hold in my laughter. He just glares at us and goes to the elevator to go to the bar I guessing that's down stairs.

Once he is gone, the phone rings and Rosy goes to get it. A while later, she hangs up and say some 'nice' words before grabbing my arm and brag me to the shift." What's going on?" I ask the red-head next to me.

"Snow want us to help in training today. Good thing we where free today."

"So much for my day off." I say as we step off the shift.

" Ah! Katniss and Rosy, there you two are." Atla says to us from the middle of the room. All the tribute turn to look at us.

They ether have respect, awe, or horror in their eyes. I can see the horror because I'm the youngest victor and Rosy tortured people before killing them.

"Well President Snow decided you could get some help from some of the Victors", at that I realize the other mentors in here. There are four of us in total. Me, Rosy, Finnick, and Johanna.

Me and Rosy go over to Finnick and Joe to wait for our orders. "They will help you in archery, swords, axes, and the trident. Please don't ignore the survival stations. You may go now."

Slowly, everyone goes to different station, but all of us Victors go to the station as fast as we can without running. Except Rosy who looks ready to kill someone. You can see that she even surprised the boy from Two for a second.

He looks up and we hold each others stare until I see Finnick smirking at me and wiggling his eyebrows. I just give the finger to him and walk away. On my way to the bows, I feel eyes on the back of my head.

* * *

**Cato**

Oh. God! She is a Victor. Why didn't I see it.

She's the famous Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire. She is the youngest Victor now instead of her older brother Finnick Odair by winning when she was twelve, the youngest age to enter the Games. She has a twin brother who won the 72nd Hunger Games and lives in District One. I think his name is Marvel.

Anyway, I snap out of my train of thought when the doors to the lift open. There stands Katniss and last years victor, Rosy Blue. She is the third Victor alive in District Twelve.

I guess I got distracted by her because next thing you know I being pulled by my district partner, Ondera **(Got help from friend for this name)**. "Come, babe and show that Twelve rat they call a victor what you can do".

I glare at the flirt addict next to me and she let's go. But as I go to pick up a sword I think that I can impress the Girl on Fire. Before I grab it, someone grabs it and start to stand at the starting line for sword practice. I'm about to yell at the person when I realize she's done. Her time was six seconds.

When she turns around, I bet even I got scared as it was Rosy who got that time. She smirks at all of us and hands the sword to someone else. As I walk over to stand in line for the station, I catch a sight of chestnut brown hair.

I find myself staring into sliver that belong to the youngest victor. She looks back and it is like we are the only ones in the room.

She then look at something behind me and flicks them off. I watch as she heads to the Archery station and heads the bull-eyes every time. She will be mine. just got to clear my head from this girl and focus on win the Hunger Games.

At least she is not in it or I don't know what I'll do.

**(Ha! I'm listening to Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift)**

* * *

**A/N: I know it has been awhile but here you go I will try to update more often.**


End file.
